chikkuntakkunfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2
"Appear! Jump! Flower Kyun Attack!!" is the 2nd episode of Chikkun Takkun. It originally aired on Fuji TV on April 16, 1984. Synopsis Miko is on her way to meet with her friends when Chikkun insists on tagging along. Miko's friends, the Kyunkyuns, initially assume Chikkun is part of a very complicated practical joke, but soon enough promise to help him get the Waruchin back. Meanwhile, Dr. Bell falls in love with all five of the Kyunkyuns, and attempts to kidnap them using enchanted weather forecast symbols. Characters In order of appearance: * Miko Nanda * Dr. Bell * Giji-Giji * Waruchin Encyclopedia * Chikkun Duck * Futsuko Nanda * Mukko * Meko * Moko * Maki Plot summary The episode opens with Dr. Bell daydreaming about the ice skater version of Miko he saw in the previous episode. In a daze, he thinks he is chasing after Miko, but runs out of the Nazumar and lands in the ocean. Confused about these sudden feelings, Bell consults the Waruchin, and is horrified to be diagnosed with "love sickness". Bell insists he is invulnerable to most diseases, but realizes he is in love, and tries to get the Waruchin to zoom in on Miko's location. But, not yet knowing Miko's name, the Waruchin cannot follow a vague command. Giji-Giji suggests searching for the Menfo instead, because that's where they last saw their mystery girl. Dr. Bell applauds Giji for his good idea and has the Waruchin run a search. Meanwhile, Chikkun visit Miko in her room again. He finds Miko has changed into a sporty new outfit and is about to meet with her friends. Chikkun wants to go along and meet them too, so Miko sneaks Chikkun out of the house. She just barely gets him past the sight of her mother, and the two are soon biking down the hillside. Dr. Bell happens to spot Miko through his binoculars and, desperate, tries to get Giji-Giji to use his super-jump over to her. This fails, and they land in the ocean. Miko hides Chikkun in the basket of her bicycle, and meets up with the Kyunkyuns, four other girls close to her age. Maki, the oldest, gives Miko her own custom jacket. The girls all put their jackets on and celebrate their new status as a girl gang. One girl, Moko is so overwhelmed with this act of friendship that she begins to bawl her eyes out. In this fit of emotion, she accidentally knocks Chikkun out of Miko's bike. She catches Chikkun and initially assumes he is a plush doll, but reacts with horror when Chikkun blinks, and then speaks to her. Miko explains to the group that Chikkun is not a strange animal, but a full-fledged alien. The girls begin to warm up to Chikkun and fight for a chance to hold him. Agitated, Chikkun explains his plight in coming to Earth to stop Dr. Bell and recover the Waruchin. After all this, Maki assumes this is still part of a complex practical joke. This brings Chikkun to tears. As the group realizes that Miko and Chikkun are telling the truth, Moko begins to cry, too, until Maki slaps her across the face and brings her to her senses. The Kyunkyuns make a vow to help Chikkun out in his mission. As they're about to bike out, Meko insists they first make photocopies of a weather chart, which will aid them in their future excursions. Moko is so overwhelmed by this act of thoughtfulness that she begins to cry again. Meanwhile, Dr. Bell is out searching for a glimpse of Miko. He rides on Giji-Giji's shoulders and creeps around near the boardwalk, until the Kyunkyuns happen to bike by. Dr. Bell becomes so consumed with affection that he forces Giji-Giji to chase after them, but one of the weather charts blows by in the wind, landing in Giji's face. The two of them crash into a tree. They go back to the Nazumar and have the Waruchin analyze the weather chart, which also allows them to track the girls' location. Dr. Bell decides he wants to get to know the girls better, and naturally, has the symbols on the weather chart come to life to go get them. The symbols - coming out as large discs and rubbery cables - exit the Nazumar and drift off as a grey cloud. This cloud resembles a large stormcloud, but carries electronic static so heavy that it messes with the Menfo's inferface when it passes by. The weather discs blast the girls with water and static. The Menfo and Mechatan are able to swing by just long enough to buy the girls some time, but the cables pull them off their bicycles and bring them up to the Nazumar. The Menfo and Mechatan follow in quick pursuit. The girls are obviously panicking aboard the Nazumar, but Dr. Bell attempts to reassure them, saying he just "wants to play". Giji-Giji snaps Bell back to his senses and tells him the Menfo is in pursuit, so Bell pulls the Menfo into an extradimensional obstacle course. While the Nazumar and Menfo battle, the Kyunkyuns realize they have a chance to fight back. They chew through the cables and, once free, beat the tar out of Dr. Bell and Giji-Giji. Miko gets her hands on the Waruchin long enough to be able to turn off its effects. While the Nazumar plummets towards the ocean, Mechatan rescues each of the girls and brings them to the Menfo. The crew disboards the Menfo, with all the Kyunkyuns but Miko being rattled by the experience. Maki is the first to apologize to Miko, understanding that everything she and Chikkun had told them was true. The girls become Chikkun's allies, and Chikkun and Takkun celebrate this together with one of Chikkun's "la-li-la" songs. Quotes * Chikkun: I didn't come all the way from Star R for this! Everyone living on that star is friendly, kind-hearted, and with a pure mind! That's because all bad things and thoughts were confined to the Waruchin Encyclopedia! But now that's come to earth! I am an emissiary, sent to apprehend Dr. Bell! Maki: That sounds like the plot of a manga. Allusions One of the stages of Dr. Bell's obstacle course is a reference to the classic 1978 arcade game Space Invaders. The Menfo appears in place of the player-controlled laser canon, and the weather discs are in place of the enemy ships. As Chikkun shoots the discs down, a score appears in the lower right-hand corner, emulating the display of a classic arcade game. At the end, the Nazumar enters the screen in place of the bonus mystery ship.